


Riding the Waves

by Pardalis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardalis/pseuds/Pardalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have lazy sex on a boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this way back when the "We're on a ship" video happened. Finally got around to cleaning it up a little and posting it.

Stiles woke slowly and peacefully, first becoming aware of the call of seagulls, then of the movement of the boat underneath him. He smiled into his arm and luxuriated in the feeling of warm sun on the bare skin of his back.

Sadly, it was only a moment before a shadow passed over him. Stiles glared up at the man who was standing over him. “Dude, you’re blocking my sun.” 

Derek just gave him a bitch face. Stiles saw a lot those; thankfully, they looked damn good on Derek. Stiles let his gaze wander down Derek’s body. In deference to Southern California weather, he had ditched his usual jacket and Henley and instead wore a simple white t-shirt and long denim shorts. Stiles lost a little time staring at his Derek’s hairy, muscular calves. Fuck, how was this man so damn attractive? Derek cleared his throat, yanking Stiles’ attention back to his face. His pretty, pretty face.

“You could come down here with me. Maybe relax a little, for once.”

"This isn't a vacation, Stiles," Derek groused. "We're here to talk to the local pack, not sunbathe."

"Not 'til tomorrow, though, right?" Stiles asked. "So there's no harm in taking a few hours to revel in not currently being in a life or death situation."

Derek smirked down at him. "I wouldn't be so sure. You're back is pretty red."

Stiles flailed a little as he tried to get a glimpse at his own back. "Are you kidding me? Dammit, I forgot sunscreen." He sat up and gave Derek an imploring look. "Put it on for me?"

Derek glared down at him, but Stiles just grabbed the sunblock from his bag and held it up. Derek let out a huge sigh meant to convey his exasperation, but grabbed the sunblock and gestured for Stiles to lie back down.

Stiles grinned and buried his face in his arms, flinching a little in surprise as the sunblock hit his back. He couldn’t help a little wriggle of delight as Derek massaged the sunblock into his back with broad sweeps of his hands. Even after the sunblock was sure to be rubbed in, Derek continued his massage, pressing down on his spine to crack it and digging his thumbs and bottom of his hands into sore muscles. Once Stiles back was more relaxed than it had been since sophomore year, before he was in werewolf pack, Derek continued petting his back with gentle strokes.

"This is nice," Stiles murmured sleepily. Derek hummed in agreement and moved off of Stiles to rummage in his bag. Stiles turned his head to watch him. "C'mon, you're stopping already?"

Derek just smiled at him and held up a towel. "Lift up," he told Stiles as he tucked a hand under his hip. Stiles tucked in his knees enough to lift up his hips and allow Derek to slip the towel underneath him. When he started to pull down his swim trunks, however, he began to get nervous.

"You do realize that while technically this boat is private property, we are still very much in the public eye, right?"

Derek finished pulling off Stiles’ swimsuit, and then draped himself over the younger boy, resting his arms and legs on either side of Stiles’ body. "There. Now you're covered."

"Also crushed," Stiles teased him.

Derek huffed, but rested more of his weight on his arms. "Better?"

"Mmhmm." Stiles rubbed himself on the body above him. "So is there a next step in this plan of yours, or are just providing shade?”

Derek nipped at his shoulder, and then shifted his weight to one arm so one hand was free to trail down his side over his hip. Stile’s breath hitched as Derek reached underneath him and palmed his cock in a soft grip. “Shit,” he exhaled, the word coming out with a gasp as Derek’s calluses rubbed against him. Derek took pity on him and removed his hand long enough to spit on it a few times, before returning pulling on his cock with long, slow strokes.

Sweat prickled all over Stiles’ skin, and couldn’t help thrusting into Derek’s hands. Every time he did, Derek loosened his grip until Stiles managed to still himself. Derek continued his slow pace until Stiles was a quivering, panting mess. “Derek, c’mon, baby, please. Just a little faster, babe, c’mon.” Derek slipped his hand lower to tug gently at his balls, but then resumed his strokes no faster than before. After another glorious, tortuous minute, Stiles' breath caught in realization. "Oh my god, are you seriously timing this to the waves?"

Rather than answer, Derek gripped the back of his neck with his teeth, pressing just hard enough to leave indents in his flesh. Mercifully, he also sped up his strokes and thumbed the head of his cock. Stiles moaned as he spilled into Derek’s godlike hands.

For the next few minutes, Stiles was content to bask in the afterglow, enjoying the cool sea breeze, the lazy motion of the boat, and Derek's heavy weight on top of him, who was lazily humping his ass, in no real hurry to get off. Soon, though, a thought crept into Stiles’ head, and he couldn't help but chuckle. To Derek inquiring noise he answered, "It's just-it's not the size of the boat, it's the motion of the ocean."

He couldn't help but laugh again even as Derek bit him hard enough to bruise.


End file.
